


Shot Through the Heart

by real_spooky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_spooky/pseuds/real_spooky
Summary: Yikers, that probably wasn't the best ever. It will (hopefully) get longer and better over time. I still don't really know where I'm going with this yet either.





	Shot Through the Heart

It was a particularly windy night in New York. The year was 1776 and the revolution was imminent. Four strangers that had recently become friends were walking the streets leaning on each other and telling stories of their pasts. The tallest one, a Frenchman, was smiling fondly as he described his home to the others. They had all enlisted to be in the revolution and would be leaving soon, in fact, this was their last night before leaving to the war. They passed houses that were dark and silent without a trace of life. Suddenly the tall Frenchman became serious, he reminded his friends where they were leaving to the next morning, giving a small speech about the fast approaching war. His friends laughed and told him to lighten up. What none of them knew was that a young girl was inspired by his words.  
The young girl ran back to her home and walked directly into her father’s study. She had excitedly asked him if there was anything she could do to help, knowing that she couldn’t fight. Her father laughed and said he would see what could be done, but for now she’d better get some rest. She took a candle to her room and after carefully extinguishing the flame she fell asleep dreaming of what the free colonies would look like. Her father woke her early telling her to get ready, she was confused but did as told nonetheless. As she and her father walked hand in hand down the streets of New York he told her that she would be attending nursing classes, and would become a battlefield nurse.  
After only two weeks of training, she was sent to the battlefields to begin her work. Her skill in nursing impressed her instructors greatly, so she wasn’t nervous about treating the soldiers. Upon her arrival, a soldier asked for her name and the reason she had come, after she told him she was a nurse he led her to a tent. She was told to get as much rest as she could, she would need it. When the sun rose the next day she quickly pinned her hair into a bun and put on her new dress and white apron before leaving to the medical tents. As soon as she entered she was put to work cleaning wounds and stitching up small gashes. She became used to all the blood and screaming very quickly, it was going to be a daily occurrence after all.  
Only three days after she arrived and it was time, there was a battle. Many men were carried in and out of the medical tent. There weren’t as many men being carried out as in and the tent soon got overcrowded. It was hard to tell who had already been treated and who was awaiting treatment. A man covered from head to toe in dirt and blood was carried in by two soldiers yelling that General Lafayette was injured. She hurried over to them and made room on a table for him to lie on. He had been shot in the shoulder, the two soldiers had informed her, he passed out a minute or two after being shot. She ripped his shirt open, frowning at the blood-soaked clothing. After examining the wound she ran to gather the materials she would need to clean him and extract the bullet from his arm. He had woken during the surgery only to pass out afterward, he did not awake again after that.  
After the battle, she calmly took a clean edge of her now bloodied apron and dipped it into a bowl of warm water, before cleaning the dirt and blood off of his face. Upon the touch of the warm water to his face, his eyes fluttered open. She continued to clean his face until he spoke.  
“Where am I,” he asked quietly. She did not answer him right away, she continued to clean his face off with her apron.  
“The medical tent, how do you feel?” she asked dropping her apron and brushing it flat against her dress. He opened his mouth to answer but never got the chance as Washington entered letting out a soft cough to make himself known. The nurse nodded at him and left the room to give them time to talk alone.  
She started to clean the tools and clothing that were left bloody after the battle. While she was cleaning the pair of tweezers used to dislodge the bullet from the general's arm, a weight pushed on her shoulder.  
“You’ve done well, he seems as if he will be fighting again soon” he gazed down at her “if there is anything I could get for you, or do to help please let me know”.  
She smiled at the compliment before responding “I just wish to know what the turnout of the battle was. Did we win?”.  
“Sadly no, the battle was lost. Have we counted our dead yet? I heard there were many men in here”. His fatherly aura had seemed to shift to a saddened one as he asked.  
“A thousand” she stated. “There should’ve been less, we’ll try harder next time. We’ll be more prepared and make sure things don't get too crowded”.  
He laughed “It’s okay, being a nurse must be difficult. Always having to know what to do, I understand it’s a hard job and there were a lot of them. It's nothing you did”. She nodded in reply and the Commander left her be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikers, that probably wasn't the best ever. It will (hopefully) get longer and better over time. I still don't really know where I'm going with this yet either.


End file.
